Ajuda Divina
by Dama 9
Summary: [reedição] Uma jovem visitante infiltrase no santuario no inicio da batalha contra Hades. O que ela quer com Shaka? E principalmente qual é a importante promessa que ela selará com o cavaleiro.


**Oi pessoal**

Como eu já havia explicado em Anjo de Gelo. Essa one-short faz parte da trilogia da "Saga de uma nova vida". Onde eu procuro mostrar um outro lado dos cavaleiros. Mas antes da Troca Equivalente, algumas coisas diferentes acontecem. E para facilitar a compreensão de alguns flash que aparecem em Troca Equivalente eu criei essa fic. Que mostra de forma clara a presença de outra divindade em meio a Batalha de Hades e o que ela poderia ajudar no curso normal da história.

Sinceramente espero que gostem!

Boa Leitura...

* * *

**Abertura**

**Uma canção é mais agradável do que as lágrimas**

**Leve aquele calor ao invés da tristeza**

_**Saint Seya – Hades Chapter – Fase SANTUÁRIO**_

_**História Laterial**_

_**Ajuda Divina**_

**O mundo**

**Acho que não será mudado tão facilmente**

**Silenciosamente**

**Derreteu a escuridão**

**Ande e continue andando,**

**Que irá se tornar realidade**

**Mesmo que seja lento, posso chegar mais próximo**

**De um pedaço do meu sonho**

**Com a pessoa a que amo**

**A forma de amor que eu sonhei**

**Que procurei por tanto tempo**

**Encontrei em você**

**Talvez há algo que posso fazer**

**Mas talvez eu não amei você**

**Mesmo assim quero estar com você**

**Leve aquele calor ao invés da tristeza**

**Giro e giro**

**A terra muda**

**Na hora do fim do mundo**

**Para mandar amor e felicidade**

**E meus sonhos...**

**I – Chuva de Estrelas**

As águas frias das cachoeiras de Rozan transpassavam as pedras furiosamente, como se fossem capazes, de sentir aquela mudança brusca no ambiente.

Sentado em frente à Chuva de Estrelas, o Mestre Ancião velava pelos picos como um fiel defensor de Athena, que esperava pacientemente 243 anos, para acabar com a missão que tão fielmente começara na juventude.

-"Falta pouco"; ele pensou, vendo algumas estrelas diferentes surgirem no céu em direção a Fronteira Secreta.

-O sr é o mestre ancião. Cavaleiro de Ouro - Dohko de Libra; uma melodiosa voz falou atrás do velho mestre.

Mesmo sentado de costas para saída da floresta ao pé da cachoeira não fora capaz de sentir a presença do intruso.

-Sou. O que deseja? – ele perguntou, virando o minúsculo corpo para fitar o visitante, mas qual não foi a sua surpresa ao deparar-se com uma jovem de cabelos dourados, sem duvidas ela passaria por uma adolescente comum, mas logo ele percebeu que ela não era humana.

-Quero apenas algumas respostas suas? – ela respondeu.

-Que respostas esse pobre mortal poderia oferecer a alguém como você? – o velho mestre perguntou intrigado, podendo refletir em seus expressivos olhos verdes, a jovem sorrir graciosamente.

-Não tema Mestre Ancião, venho em paz. Apenas quero saber quem devo procurar no santuário; ela disse se aproximando e sentando-se sobre as próprias pernas de frente para o cavaleiro.

-Como? Procurar por quem?

-Isso não é importante agora, mas não temos muito tempo a perder, sei que logo o sr também partira para o santuário; ela continuou.

-Sem duvidas, mas o que deseja saber srta? – ele perguntou mais confiante.

-Ouvi dizer, que entre os doze cavaleiros de ouro, havia um cujo cosmo se iguala ao dos deuses, preciso saber quem ele é e a qual estrela é guiado? – ela perguntou com certa pressa.

-O cavaleiro que procura é Shaka de Virgem, conhecido como o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus; ele respondeu. – Agora poderia saber o que pretende?

-Apenas ajudar, muito obrigada, Mestre Ancião. Nos vemos algum dia; ela disse desaparecendo da mesma forma que chegara. Uma nevoa a envolveu e logo depois nada mais existia na frente do mestre.

-"O que será que ela pretende ao procurar o Shaka?"; ele se perguntou.

**II - O Santuário...**

Era uma maravilhosa visão aquela. Poder vislumbrar todo o santuário dali de cima.

O cabo Suinon, a encosta de Bejunte, o vilarejo das amazonas, o jardim sagrado e por fim a mais bela visão de todas. Os doze templos que se erguiam majestosos na encosta da montanha. E ao topo dela o símbolo de poderio da deusa guerreira. A estatua que misteriosamente ocultava uma kamui lacrada.

Reza a lenda que quando o mundo entra numa fase de Caos. Deus manda Athena a Terra para ajudar os mortais a continuarem a existir. E quando tal divindade reencarna, uma legião de valorosos jovens são treinados para se tornarem os Santos Guerreiros de Athena.

São 88 cavaleiros ao todos. As 12 principais estrelas representam a elite dos cavaleiros. Os Sagrados Cavaleiros de Ouro que ocupavam e protegiam com suas vidas os doze templos. E mais alem deles erguia-se o Templo do Grande Mestre e a Estatua de Athena.

Dizem os antigos da região, que a estatua de Athena não é qualquer estatua, pois ela é a única a chorar quando a reencarnação da deusa vem a falecer, uma injustiça é cometida e principalmente um traidor tenta corromper o espírito de justiça representado pela deusa.

Não é necessário voltarmos muito no tempo para nos lembrarmos quando foi a primeira vez que nessa Era a sagrada estatua vertera suas primeiras lagrimas. Basta apenas nos lembrarmos do valoroso cavaleiro de Sagitário que outrora morrera para defender um bebe desprotegido da personalidade corrompida de um dos santos guerreiros.

Agora, podia-se dizer que a estatua não tardaria a derramar novamente nesta Era suas lagrimas puras e cristalinas.

**III – Um estranho em Twinsal.**

A casa de Virgem era um lugar frio e solitário quando o cosmo de seu guardião não estava presente para aquece-la.

Enquanto Shaka estava no Templo de Leão, uma estranha jovem passou protegida por uma capa negra correndo pelas escadarias até entrar na sexta casa zodiacal, sem ao menos ser sentida ou vista pelos guardiões anteriores. Mas o templo encontrava-se vazio. Olhando para os lados ela deparou-se com as portas de botão de lótus semi-abertas. Aquela era a entrada para Twinsal. Sem esperar a possível permissão do guardião ausente ela entrou.

**IV – Antes do Fim do mundo...**

Shaka conversava com Aiolia quando sentiu um cosmo diferente seguindo para sua casa. Com um breve aceno ele despediu-se e correu para o templo de Virgem.

O santuário em si seria um lugar calmo, mas os cavaleiros sabiam que aquilo era mentira. Todos estavam tensos, nervosos e preocupados. A mais difícil batalha estava para começar. Hades logo despertaria na Era atual junto de suas 108 estrelas maléficas.

Apresadamente o virginiano passou os dois lances de escada até seu templo. Deparando-se com as portas da Sala das Arvores Gêmeas abertas.

Aproximando-se cautelosamente, ele sentia uma leve brisa balançar os galhos das arvores, trazendo a suas narinas uma doce essência de nenúfares.

-O que quer aqui? – Shaka perguntou praticamente para o nada.

Twinsal parecia vazia, mas para o Cavaleiro Mais Próximo de Deus ela não estava e isso representava perigo.

Seus olhos fechados permitiam que fosse capaz de sentir a presença de alguém escondido até mesmo em um dos seus seis mundos sem sua autorização. Sem contar que ninguém seria louco de ir pra lá por conta própria.

-Como ousa adentrar sem autorização este lugar sagrado? – ele tornou a perguntar, só que com um ar irritado, elevando perigosamente seu cosmo, mas sentiu um outro sobrepuja-lo, trazendo uma estranha calma e alivio ao seu coração.

-Perdoe-me Santo Guerreiro de Athena, não foi minha intenção violar este lugar sagrado, apenas procurava por seu guardião, que dizem ser o mais próximo de Deus; a melodiosa voz da jovem soou pela sala.

-Quem és?

-Realmente é o cavaleiro que tanto procuro. Afinal, foste o único a sentir minha presença; a jovem continuou ainda sem se revelar. – Mas acalma-te o coração, não venho em nome de Hades para matar Athena, se é o que esta pensando;

-Então? Porque não se revela? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

-Porque não se senta? E conversaremos de forma mais confortável; ela sugeriu.

-Estou a falar para o nada? Porque achas que obedeceria? – ele perguntou com desdém, mal terminou de falar sentiu uma rajada de vento quente e mesmo tendo os olhos fechados sentiu alguém se materializar a sua frente. Não era nenhum conhecido, mas não era ninguém hostil. Talvez fosse essa segurança que fê-lo sentar-se na típica postura de meditação.

Costas eretas e pernas cruzadas. Mãos pousadas de forma segura, cada uma sobre uma perna. A clássica posição de Buda em meditação.

Sentiu a jovem colocar-se a sua frente sentando-se em seguida.

-Podes me dizer quem é? – ele perguntou de forma mais calma e humilde.

-Alguns dizem que nasci do Caos e da Ordem, outros que pelo Amor e pela Guerra fui criada, mas ao contrario do que **não** dizem sobre mim. Existo desde que o mundo era jovem e os deuses descobriram a traição; ela respondeu serenamente. – Mas talvez nem eu seja capaz de responder tão simples pergunta, cavaleiro;

-Posso fazer lhe algumas perguntas? – ele pediu curioso.

-Que perguntas são essas que o Cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus deseja as respostas que já não as possua consigo mesmo; ela questionou.

Uma leve essência de rosas sobrepujou os nenúfares. Trazendo aquela sala sagrada uma incrível sensação de paz. A brisa leve que esvoaçava os cabelos dourados do jovem cavaleiro que parecia pela primeira vez hesitante.

Mesmo privando-se do sentido da visão. O cavaleiro de virgem tinha ciência da imagem celestial que se erguia a sua frente.

A jovem de longos cabelos dourados e orbes do mesmo tom. Trajando uma típica vestimenta grega em estilo canelado. Sentada com as costas eretas sob as próprias pernas de frente para ele, com o olhar calmo e as mãos delicadamente pousadas sob o colo. A única coisa que a diferenciava de uma mulher comum eram as longas asas brancas que agora jaziam encolhidas na costa e a estranha capa negra usada para se ocultar estava jogada ao pé de uma das arvores gêmeas.

_**Ela não era mortal e ele já havia notado isso...**_

-Se a srta não quer ferir Athena, o que veio fazer no santuário? – ele perguntou por fim.

-Vim ajudar, da minha forma, mas ajudar; ela respondeu.

-E porque não foi diretamente a Athena, em vez de parar em Virgem?

-Parei aqui, porque creio que você seja o único que esteja preparado para atravessar o reino de Hades e proteger Athena; ela respondeu.

-Como?

-Sendo um representante divino na Terra, você deve conhecer a historia do oitavo sentido e dos golpes proibidos? – ela perguntou.

**-Arayashiky**; ele falou mais para si do que para ela, que mesmo assim assentiu afirmativamente com a cabeça.

-Exato!

-Mas o que isso tem haver com proteger Athena e o despertar de Hades?

-Há muito tempo atrás os mais valorosos cavaleiros de Athena desenvolveram um poder supremo capaz de se igualar ao dos deuses. Esse poder era surpreendente e devastados, que Athena proibiu os de usa-los, pois isso os levaria a morte.

-Esse a que se refere é o golpe **Exclamação de Athena**;

-Sim, quando ocorre a completa união de três cavaleiros. Essa fusão de cosmos se torna um; ela explicou. – Um único poder.

-E o oitavo sentido?

-Esses cavaleiros enfraquecidos acabaram por morrer, nos últimos minutos eles queimaram o que restava dos cosmos e despertaram esse sentido. O Araishiky como também é conhecido o Cosmo Divino. Eles atravessaram as prisões e puderam lutar contra Hades antes que ele passasse o muro das lamentações; ela concluiu.

-Mas como eu posso despertar esse cosmo? – Shaka perguntou com um certo 'Q' de aflição na voz.

-Eu já lhe disse sobre o golpe proibido, já lhe contei sobre a veracidade de Araishiky. As outras respostas você já as possui, basta apenas que a procure melhor em suas memórias; ela falou fazendo uma pausa.

-Então a única forma é enfrentar Hades em seu próprio reino; Shaka disse mais para si do que para ela.

-Você aprende rápido cavaleiro; ela brincou. – Mas lembre-se cabe a você guiar Athena e protege-la dos juizes que podem atrapalhar essa missão.

O que ela lhe falara era sério. Ele era o único capaz de guiar Athena sem perder a consciência e a razão. Era hora de abrir os olhos uma ultima vez e lutar de verdade.

Uma tensão começou a ser criada em Twinsal. Eles já podiam sentir um conflito e um choque de cosmos poderoso na primeira casa. Shaka sabia que podia confiar a Mú a segurança do santuário, mas algo estava diferente e sentia-o vacilar.

-E então? O que me diz Santo Guerreiro de Athena? Posso confiar a você o destino de Athena e de toda a humanidade? – ela perguntou.

-Confie em mim, não irei trair essa confiança que deposita nos cavaleiros; ele respondeu. – Tem a minha palavra de cavaleiro.

-Fico feliz com sua sabia decisão; ela disse se levantando.

Quando o fez seus olhos correram pelo jardim e ficaram brevemente melancólicos.

-O que foi? – ele perguntou notando essa mudança.

-Só fico triste ao saber que esse belo jardim não voltara a florescer;

-Como a srta bem sabe. Vivemos num ciclo de eterna renovação; ele falou. – Elas podem morrer agora, mas nem que se passem milhões de anos elas voltarão;

-Tem razão! – ela respondeu sorrindo. – Bem, tem mais alguma pergunta antes que eu me vá, mas aviso. Pense bem, essa será a ultima; ela completou séria.

Shaka desfez a posição de lótus e se levantou. Ajeitando a armadura dourada que revestia seu corpo.

-Porque vieste ao Santuário? – ele perguntou sério.

-Já me fizeste essa pergunta cavaleiro; ela respondeu num riso suave.

-Não! Eu perguntei quem a srta era, não porque **realmente** veio até aqui;

-Que bom que você não perde os detalhes, característica memorável para um cavaleiro; ela respondeu sorrindo, mas logo ficou séria. – Mas respondendo a sua **ultima** pergunta... É que eu amo demais os cavaleiros e não gosto de saber que eles estão sofrendo por culpa dos deuses. Então resolvi ajudar, talvez não seja o que vocês precisem agora, mas isso vai ajudar bastante no que virá a seguir; ela completou com ar pensativo.

-Entendo agora muitas coisas! – ele falou mais para si do que para ela. – Ah! Antes que a srta vá embora. Obrigado!

-Pelo que? – ela perguntou voltando-se confusa para fitá-lo.

-Você é a primeira pessoa que vejo que se importa com o nosso bem estar acima de tudo; ele falou lhe fazendo uma breve reverencia em agradecimento.

-Não há o que agradecer. Considere isso uma **Troca Equivalente**; ela completou.

-Mas você não nos pediu nada em troca? – ele falou confuso.

-Engano seu, cavaleiro; ela respondeu séria. – A missão mais importante de vocês virá após a queda de Hades.

-E qual seria ela?

-Viver!

-Como?

-Quero que vocês vivam cada dia como se fosse o ultimo, nem que pra isso tenham que esquecer as vezes, que são cavaleiros; ela falou. – Me prometa cavaleiro que fará isso e um dia quem sabe nos veremos de novo, se isso acontecer... É claro; ela propôs.

-Não sei se posso prometer isso, pois como a srta mesmo sabe, meu fim está próximo.

-Não se preocupe com isso agora, mas saiba que vou cobrar isso de vocês numa próxima vez. Eu lhe dei as respostas e o preço por elas é que vocês sejam livres;

-É justo! Então temos uma troca;

-Que Zeus lhe proteja cavaleiro, a você e aos seus companheiros. E boa sorte.

-Espere Harmonia! – ele chamou quando a sentiu se afastar. – Como saberei que é a hora de voltar.

-Eu irei busca-los; ela disse deixando apenas que seus cosmos falassem, pois sua imagem dissolvia-se pelo jardim como o pó de estrelas queimando a milhões de anos luz que nossos olhos não podem vislumbrar.

-Mas como saberei que é você?

-Você não saberá, alias, assim que eu me for você não mais se lembrara de mim, apenas o que eu te disse ficará. Mas você sabe sobre a troca e sei que ira cumpri-la. Você e os outros; a voz dela foi ouvida já longe como um sussurro levado pelo vento.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Saga, Kamus e Shura subiram as casas parando na sexta. Encontrando seu guardião a lhes esperar com o rosário na mão, exibindo com um troféu a morte dos que vieram antes deles e violaram aquele solo sagrado.

Do alto da sétima casa. Harmonia observava o inicio da luta entre o cavaleiro e os espectros, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção, fazendo seu coração se comprimir e um suspiro triste escapar por entre seus lábios.

-Sinto muito! Mas a coisas que precisam ser assim, mas vamos dar um jeito de mudar isso. Eu prometo! – ela sussurrou, antes de desaparecer no meio da noite.

Logo as pétalas de nenúfar assinadas com o sangue do virginiano foram levadas ao ultimo templo.

O aviso fora dado e o fim estava próximo. Agora eles teriam apenas que despertar o Maximo potencial de seus cosmos para poderem ajudar Athena e toda a humanidade que agora dependia deles.

Agora como aquela promessa seria cumprida. Só o tempo iria revelar. Mas talvez essa resposta não tardasse a chegar. Da mesma forma que um pequeno broto começava a se formar na antiga Twinsal que agora jazia seca e vazia.

Bastava agora, apenas esperar...

**Encerramento:**

**Uma falha**

**Que você contra o vento nos permite...**

**Mudar a direção um pouco e caminhar**

**Mesmo nos dias incomuns pelos quais você me guia**

**Carregando a felicidade com você**

**As emoções esquecidas**

**Começaram a se mover como o vento, passando por você.**

**Seremos capazes de facilmente rirmos um para o outro.**

**Que maravilhoso sentimento esse**

**Ajustando sua velocidade a minha**

**A bondade me faz transbordar de amor**

**O mesmo céu azul como você**

**#Fim#

* * *

**

**Inicio: 26/11/05 ****Termino: 29/11/05 ****Revisão: 01/12/05

* * *

**

Acompanhe a continuação dessa história em "Troca Equivalente", para saber se os cavaleiros cumpriram a promessa e o que aconteceu nos bastidores das principais batalhas que os santos guerreiros enfrentaram.


End file.
